Memory Lane
by justatypicalfangirl
Summary: After 15 years in California, Teresa Lisbon comes back to Chicago only to bump into the one person she didn't want to see; Patrick Jane. How will she cope with the feelings for him that resurface? Not that much can happen in a week, right? Jisbon AU, rated T for mild swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, I'm back! Starting this story right now could be a mistake, because I've just started my Junior Certificate year at school, which means a lot of studying and a lot of stress, all leading up to really important exams at the end of the year... But oh well! I'm still going to try and post a chapter of this every Thursday.

This story gets off to a bit of a slow start, so apologies for the first few chapters. Also, for some reason, I have always stuggled with how to end chapters, so I apologise in advance for that too. I also just realised how short this chapter is... I wasn't sure about posting this story as a result, but my best friend offered me some encouragement, with the most cliché words "quality over quantity". So take it easy on me, please.

Now, enough chit-chat! On with the show!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mentalist or any of it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

 **Warnings:** Probably lots of OOC, some mild language later on.

* * *

Teresa sat in her grey SUV and rested her head against the steering wheel. Being back in Chicago had her a bit tense, but she quickly shook her head and focused. She was here for her brother Jimmy's wedding, and hoped the fact that she ahd been away for so long wouldn't effect things too much.

She opened the door and got out of the car, locking it after her. She looked around for a moment, allowing a small smile to appear on her lips. She hadn't been in her home town of Friarsville for nearly fifteen years, but it still hadn't changed a bit. She jumped the steps of her aunt's home, suddenly excited, and knocked on the door. She hadn't seen any of her brothers in over a year, and secretly loved a good family wedding. She had gotten the week off work for this, and was planning to spend it all in Chicago. The door opened and her brother Stan smiled down at her.

"Reese!" he exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. She returned it and then he pulled away and showed her into the house. There, she was ambushed by three of Stan's kids, all launching themselves at her. She hugged and spun them around in turn, and they shrieked joyfully. She met with the rest of the family and then Jimmy introduced her to his future wife Carly. It was the first time they had met face to face, but Teresa liked Carly. She really loved her brother, and as long as he was happy, Teresa didn't mind who he married.

"Teresa, dear, you couldn't run to the shop for me, could you? I know you just arrived, but we're clean out of coffee, and I know how much you need your coffee, especially in the mornings." Teresa's aunt Ann asked her after she finally released her from her clutches.

"Of course," Teresa replied, grabbing her purse. "Do you need anything else?"

Ann shook her head, already busy making sandwiches for lunch.

Teresa quickly exited the chaotic house and walked to the shop at the end of the town. Friarsville was a small town, and nearly everything was within walking distance.

She went straight to the isle with the coffee, remembering from her childhood where everything was. Then, on second thought, she went to the back of the shop and picked up some headache tablets, knowing how busy this week was going to be (and how much alcohol would be drank).

Placing the two items on the counter, she grabbed a pack of gum from the stand beside the checkout and waited for whoever was working to serve her. It was a small shop, and there was usually only one person working at a time, maybe two.

"Teresa?"

She swung around at the familiar voice. She stared at the employee as he came around to the other side of the counter and started scanning her items.

$6.25, please." he said. She fumbled with her purse and gave him the money.

"Still drinking your coffee, I see." he joked as he handed her her change.

Teresa finally found her voice.

"Patrick?"

He smiled his most charming smile. "The one and only."

She gave him a look of utter contempt, before grabbing her coffee, gum and tablets and stalking out of the shop without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I was unsure about posting this story, but you comments definitely made me a bit more confident :) Reviews/constructive criticism is much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

~ C x

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mentalist or any of it's characters.

* * *

Teresa paused at the front door, not wanting to storm into the house and attract attention to herself. She counted to ten and opened the door calmly. On her way to the kitchen, she passed her cousin Louise. Teresa grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Where's your mother?" she asked.

"Kitchen." Louise answered, pointing over her shoulder to the room.

"Thanks," Teresa released her and went into the kitchen. The room was empty except for her aunt and two of her brothers, who were doing the dishes. She made a beeline for her aunt and leaned into her.

"You sent me there on purpose." she hissed accusingly.

Ann looked up in surprise, the picture of innocence. "What?"

Teresa was talking louder now. "You sent me to the shop knowing _he_ was going to be there. I'm not stupid, Ann."

Ann sighed in defeat. "Sorry?"

Stan and Tommy started listening to the conversation, but Teresa ignored them, focusing only on her aunt.

"Sorry?" she repeated. "Sorry? I've managed nearly over a decade without even _thinking_ about him, and I've been in Friarsville half an hour and you _send_ me to see him?"

Now Tommy and Stan were really listening, curious as to what had gotten their sister so mad.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Ann sent me to the shop 'for coffee' becasue she knew Patrick Jane would be there."

Tommy's expression turned dark. No one knew exactly what happened between Teresa and Patrick, but she never spoke of him. He could tell that, underneath her anger, she was really upset about this.

"What did he say to you?"

Teresa sat down, suddenly finding her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing, he just made some stupid comment about me still drinking coffee."

Tommy looked to Stan, who nodded. He put down the towel he had been drying the dishes with and they both left the room. It took Teresa a few seconds before she realised where they were going and she jumped out of her chair.

"Tommy! Stan! No, come back!" she called after them. "Dammit." she muttered. She hurried after them.

"Guys, stop!" she shouted across the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Teresa cleared her throat awkwardly. "Sorry." she said to them. By the time she looked back to the front door, the boys were gone. Swearing under her breath, she ran out of the house after them. She grabbed their arms and pulled them back, using all her strength. They tried to free themselves from her hold, but being a cop had some perks, and she could easily hold them back.

"Come back inside or I'll cuff you. I'm serious guys, you'll get arrested if you go storming in there." she reasoned.

They stopped struggling and she cautiously let them go.

"Teresa, you're our sister. If he hurt you, we have every right to sort him out." Stan defended.

Teresa shook her head. "Not in the eyes of the law. He didn't hurt me, okay? He didn't say anything, I was just surprised. I hadn't expected him to still be here."

Stan and Tommy gave up and went back inside the house. Teresa just sighed and followed them, wondering how her first few hours back in Chicago had gone so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you again for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thanks for all your support. Again, reviews/constructive criticism welcomed.

Shoutout to the guest reviewer who goes by Fergalucious... thanks Fergie, love ya xx ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Owning Patrick Jane and Co. would make my Junior Certificate year so much easier to deal with, but alas, I will have to continue studying.

* * *

Teresa yawned as she entered the kitchen, still dressed in her pyjamas. She had tossed and turned all night, reliving every moment she ever spent with Patrick Jane, the good and the bad. She sat at the table and Louise placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, closing her eyes and taking a sip.

"You look like you need it. Did you sleep at all last night? I heard you tossing."

Teresa was sharing her cousins room for the week.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, don't worry."

Teresa steadfastly ignored her aunt when she walked into the room, striking up a conversation with her future sister-in-law. Carly seemed to notice something wasn't right, but kept quiet and got up to answer the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Teresa Lisbon."

Teresa's head shot up and she almost spat put her coffee. Before Carly had a chance to answer, Ann took one look at her niece's face and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry, Patrick, but Teresa isn't here at the moment, she's gone out with Louise. I don't know when they'll be back." she said smoothly.

"Oh," Teresa could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Carly looked over at Teresa in confusion, and she quickly motioned for her to be quiet and play along.

"Can I pass on a message?" Ann continued.

"Um...yeah. Could you ask her to meet me at the shop at closing time?"

Ann smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. Goodbye!"

As soon as the door closed Teresa dropped her head onto the table and groaned.

"What are you going to do?" Louise asked, looking up from her magazine.

Teresa shrugged miserabley. Carly patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"Come on Teresa, cheer up. Go get dressed and we'll go collect your bridesmaid dress."

mmm

Two hours later Teresa and Carly were sitting in a cafe drinking cappuccinos. The next days wedding was the main topic of conversation.

"What about you? Anyone back in California waiting to pop the question?" Carly asked as she sipped her coffee.

 _Flashback_

" _Are we allowed to be here?"_

 _They were lying on the school football pitch, looking at the stars._

 _He shrugged. "Probably not." He grinned at her. "But, hey, what's life without a little risk?"_

 _She lay her head on his shoulder._

" _I'm leaving in the morning."_

" _I know."_

" _How are we going to make this work? Us? Do you even want a long distance relationship?"_

 _He intertwined their fingers. "Of course I do. I don't care about the distance. You'll still come home for Thanksgiving. And Christmas."_

" _What kind of couple only see each other twice a year?"_

" _Our kind."_

 _They fell silent for a moment. He decided to break it._

" _Teresa?"_

" _Mm?"_

" _Marry me."_

 _She sat up, looking at him in complete shock. "W-what?"_

 _He sat up with her._

" _Marry me. Teresa, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married straight away, we could wait until you finish collage."_

" _Patrick, we're too young."_

" _Tere-"_

" _No." Tears were streaming down her face now. "Patrick, please don't."_

 _She stood up._

" _I should go."_

 _She didn't look back._

 _End of Flashback_

"Not anymore," she held up her now bare finger. "I'm still trying to get rid of the tan line." she joked.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Carly apologised.

"Don't be, I broke it off. Me and Marcus just...wanted different things." she held a finger to her lips. "Nobody here knows, so keep it to yourself."

Carly nodded, not asking why Teresa hadn't told her family she had been engaged. She decided to change the subject, and asked the question that had been bothering Teresa all day.

"Are you going to the shop tonight?"

Teresa thought about it before replying. "I think so. It'd probably be best to talk to him. It's been a long time."

Carly hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

"We used to date." she said simply. "It didn't end well." she added.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Back again! I'm sorry if I didn't get round to replying to all your reviews this week, I lost track of who I replied to and who I didn't. And I was at University until really late last night and I'm exhausted and very unorganised today. Ugh. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I wish...

* * *

At half past six that night Teresa stood outside the shop. She was beginning to doubt her decision, and was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Teresa?"

She turned back around and took a step foreward.

"Hey, Patrick." she said softly.

He stepped back and let her into the shop, changing the sign on the door to 'Closed'.

Teresa decided to start with something easy.

"Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not invited."

She was surprised. "If you want to come, I could sort it with Jimmy." she offered.

He smiled but shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't think your brothers like me very much. I get a lot of dirty looks when they come in here."

She groaned in frustration. "If they give you any bother, tell me, okay? I'll sort them out. And that shouldn't stop you from coming."

"I'll think about it." he said.

They were stood face to face and Patrick had this smile on his face as he looked at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Stop looking at me like that." she tried to sound mad, but it didn't come out that way. His smile just grew.

"Why?" he asked. "You're just as beautiful as you were the day you left." he said softly.

She looked down again, this time so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He raised her chin with his finger and wiped away a stray tear. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he whispered.

"I shouldn't have said those things that night, it was wrong. I never apologised."

"Which part?"

She sighed.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you over the phone."

He shrugged. "It's okay." His eyes rested on her right hip. "Is that a gun?"

She grinned. "Maybe. So don't try anything, or I'll shoot you."

He held his hands up in defeat and they both laughed. He took her hands.

"Teresa..." he began.

 _Knock Knock_

Patrick sighed and Teresa rolled her eyes.

 _Knock Knock_

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He unlocked the door and Louise stood in the doorway.

"About time," she grumbled. She looked over at Teresa. "You left your phone back at the house. It started ringing, some guy named Wayne Rigsby? Mum sent me to get you, said it might be important."

She stepped away from Patrick and went to stand beside Louise, trying not to look at the disappointment on Patrick's face when he heard Rigsby's name.

"It probably is," she said, following her out of the shop. She looked back when Louise had disappeared.

"Bye Patrick."

"Bye Teresa."

Her head reappeared around the door.

"I'll expect to see you at the wedding tomorrow, I don't care what Jimmy says. I am the oldest, after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here we are with chapter 5! Hope you're all still enjoying this :) If anyone has Kik and would like to chat, I can give you my username. If you want, whatever. Anyhow. Moving on...

 **Disclaimer:** Oh I wish...

* * *

"Does Patrick have a girlfriend?"

Teresa and Ann were the only two still up.

Ann looked at Teresa suspiciously. "No. Why?"

Teresa shrugged. "Just wondering."

Ann still looked suspicious,but didn't question her any more.

"He was engaged for a while," she continued. Teresa looked at her in surprise.

"Remember Angela Ruskin, she lived in the next town? Used come here for a while in the summer to visit her grandparents?"

Teresa nodded. She remembered the pretty blond. What she remembered the most was the way she looked at Patrick.

"Teresa?"

Teresa snapped out of it. "Hm?"

Ann shook her head at her fondly. "About three or four years after you left they began dating. Patrick called off the engagment, and Angela went to New York for a job." She lowered her voice and leaned in, even though they were the only two there. "I always thought he just went out with her to get over you. Didn't work though. He hasn't been in a serious relationship since."

Teresa sat there digesting this.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any serious relationships?"

Teresa looked down at her hands, subconciously rubbing her left ring finger.

"I was engaged." she whispered.

Ann jaw dropped. "What? When?"

"About a year and a half ago. I broke it off. We weren't together that long." She said vaguely.

"I won't ask any more questions," Ann said. "Just one; was he good to you?"

Teresa didn't need to hesitate. "Yes. He was. Very good."

Anne nodded and glanced at the clock. She patted Teresa's knee. "Come on, we should be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow."

Teresa yawned as she untangled herself from the cushions on the couch.

"She'd have been proud, you know. Your mother." Ann quietly said.

Teresa smiled sadly.

"I hope so."

mmm

The morning of the weding dawned bright and sunny, bringing with it the usual chaos. Teresa sat amidst it all sipping her coffee, watching as Ann helped Louise look for her missing left shoe. Carly and Teresa were still getting their hair done, and Teresa was glad of an excuse to escape the madness. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the shout came from upstairs that someone had found the shoe on top of the wardrobe. Teresa spent the rest of the morning trying to distract herself from the previous nights conversation in the shop, and how she thought she may have seen a flash of jealousy on Patricks face when Louise said a man had called her.

"TERESA!"

Teresa jumped about a foot in the air at the scream and ran up the stairs. She arrived outside her room slightly breathless.

"What's wrong?" she panted, scanning Louise for any signs of physical injury. She'd better not have lost her other shoe, she thought darkly.

"I cut myself with the razor and we're out of plasters, you need to got to the shop and get me some."

Teresa stared at her. "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"Reese, please." she whined.

"I've still got my curlers in!"

"So? Everyone knows the wedding is today, they're not gonna care!"

"I'm still in my pyjamas!"

"Get a pair of slippers, then!"

Teresa groaned but pulled slippers over her bare feet and accepted the money Louise was handing her.

"You owe me _big time._ " she muttered as she left the house.

Teresa practically ran all the way to the shop. Thankfully, it was still relatively early, so there weren't many people out. Practically growling, she threw the plasters on the counter, but her face softened when she saw who was working. Mrs. Jane, who owned the shop, had always managed to relax her.

"Teresa, darling!" she exclaimed when she saw her. She took in the rollers and pyjamas and smiled. "In a rush?" she teased.

Teresa smiled back at her. "Louise cut herself, wouldn't let me get out of it." she explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look beautiful." she said.

Teresa thanked her and turned to leave.

"Teresa?"

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"Get a picture with my Patrick? For me?"

"Is he coming?" she asked quietly.

"He'll go." she answered confidently.

Teresa smiled softly. "I'll come by tomorrow to give it to you."

"Promise?" she said mock warningly.

"I promise." she laughed

mmm

The ceremony went smoothly, and Tommy even remembered the rings. Soon, she was hugging her brother and new sister-in-law. She tried not to be disappointed when she didn't see Patrick, and instead chided herself for wanting to see him. She should be over him by now, but she wasn't. She was scared to admit it, but she still had feelings for him, feelings that resurfaced when she saw him again.

When all the photographs had been taken, everyone went inside the hotel for dinner. Teresa stayed out, enjoying the first bit of peace she had gotten all day.

"You look beautiful today."

She jumped, and, hand to her heart, turned to glare and the newcomer.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that." she scolded.

He smirked. "I'll clear my throat next time."

She rolled her eyes. "You came."

"Of course I came, you wanted me to." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "We should be going inside." she motioned toward the door.

He offered her his arm and she linked arms with him. As they entered, she pulled away.

"I have to sit at the top table." she said, her eyes drifting over to her seat between her two brothers.

"I'll see you later then." he said.

He bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, so swift she thought she might have imagined it. But as she watched him watch her from her seat at the top of the room, she knew she hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just past the halfway mark in this chapter, there's going to be 10 chapters and an epilogue. I won't be posting next week because my tests are on. Hopefully I'll be able to post the week after, but my sister is going to hospital that day, so I'm not sure yet. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. As always, reviews/constructive criticism is welcomed. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything...

* * *

After dinner, the floor was cleared and the band started playing. Teresa sat at a table at the side, watching everyone dancing to the music. Patrick came and sat beside her.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

She looked away.

"I shouldn't." she said. She was already starting to fall for him all over again. She couldn't let that happen. Part of her knew there was no reason for her to be angry at him, that the last words she said to him were in anger, and that he was obviously over it. But another part argued that they had been apart for too long, that he was over her too. She couldn't fall in love just to have her heart broken. Again.

"Why not?" he persisted.

She continued to look in the other direction. "Because. We just shouldn't."

Patrick opened his mouth to protest again, but Teresa was saved by her brother appearing at her other side.

"Hey, Reese!" Jimmy said, draping an arm around her shoulder and barley noticing Patrick. He had clearly had one too many glasses of champagne. "You gonna dance with your lil' brother on his big day?"

Teresa smiled and shook her head. "Come on then." she said leading him onto the dancfloor, passing Patrick without looking at him. "But don't step on my toes!"

mmm

Three hours later, Teresa was exhausted. She had danced with all of her brothers, Louise, Ann, Ann's husband Michael, and her young nieces and nephews. She took off her heels, groaning, and flopped down at a random table. She listened as the song changed, now playing her old favourite, More Than Words. Patrick suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her again.

"Patrick!" she scolded. "I told you not to do that again!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hardly snuck up on you, Teresa. You could see me from the other end of the room."

Teresa glanced at the nearly empty glass in her hand. "Hm," she said. "I think I've had too much to drink." She shrugged and drained the glass.

He held out his hand and pulled her onto her feet.

"This is our song, Teresa!" he told her. "We have to dance to it."

She rolled her eyes but let him drag her to the dancefloor.

"I forgive you." he whispered after a moment. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I may be a bit tipsy, Patrick, but I think I would remember if I did something to you."

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Last night," he explained. "You said you were sorry for shouting at me before you left for collage. I forgive you."

"Oh," she said lamely. "Okay. Thanks, I guess."

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"You really do look beautiful." he murmured. Her cheeks coloured. Damn him, making her blush like a school girl.

"So," he said, changing the subject. She mentally thanked him. "Was that phonecall last night important? Or did your boyfriend just miss you?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what the hell he was on about. Then she remembered.

"Oh, you mean Rigsby?"

"Do you call all your boyfriends by their surnames?"

She gagged slightly at the thought of Rigsby as her boyfriend, then started giggling like a child. Patrick stared at her.

"You alright there?" he asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. She had definatly had too much to drink.

"Rigsby's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "We work together, he's a close friend at best."

Comprehension dawned on his face and she giggled weakly.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" he asked after a moment of peaceful dancing.

"I'm a CBI agent."

"You're a what?"

"CBI agent." she repeated. "California Bureau of Investigation." she explained.

He nodded. "You've done well for yourself then." he commented. "So you catch all the bad guys?"

She nodded, but before she could elaborate, the song ended and she came back to reality.

"Em..." she stumbled, completely losing her train of thought. "I, um... fresh air." she pointed to the main door and fled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** New chapter! It seems like ages since I posted the last chapter, but at least my tests are all over now and all I have to worry about is the fact that I've done no homework for tomorrow... Hopefully I'll have some reviews to look forward to tomorrow after school...(hint hint)...

 **Disclaimer:** Guys, seriously, I don't even own a dog...

 _Teresa pressed ignore on her phone and slumped against the pillows. It rang again. This was the eighth time Patrick had called her since she came home. She sighed and picked up the phone._

" _Hello?"_

 _Silence._

" _Hello?" she repeated._

" _I, ah, haven't planned what to say. I didn't think you'd pick up." he admitted._

 _She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Patrick?"_

" _To apologise? Look, I shouldn't have asked you out of the blue like that."_

" _You're right, you shouldn't have." she huffed._

" _I just... what are the chances you're going to meet some nice guy in California? I will gladly wait for you Reese. I just want to be able to call you mine."_

" _Oh, so you only proposed to me so I wouldn't cheat on you when I go to collage?" she accused._

" _No!"he defended. "No, that's not what I meant! I meant everything I said earlier, Teresa. I want to marry you!"_

" _Yeah, well, I don't want to marry you!" Teresa snapped down the phone. "Just leave me alone, Patrick, I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

 _She hung up and burried her head in her pillow, muffling her sobs._

Teresa closed her eyes as she remembered that nights phonecall. She knew he forgave her; he just told her he did, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She didn't even flinch.

"Damn, I really thought I'd get you that time."

She allowed her self a small grin.

"Seriously, though, you want to talk about anything?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked suddenly.

He seemed taken aback at her question. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"I like you."

She looked up at him. He stepped closer when they were interuppted by a poke.

"Ow!" Patrick exclaimed. The photographer looked sheepish, while Teresa found the whole thing hilarious.

"Sorry," the man apologised. "Can you move so I can take a picture of the pond?"

Suddenly Teresa remembered the promise she made that morning. "Can you take a picture of the two of us, please?" she asked. The photographer nodded and Patrick looked surprised.

"Your mother wants a picture." she shrugged.

When the photographer left, Patrick took Teresa's hand and walked along the pond.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at their joined hands. He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him. He turned and looked at her seriously. Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by his finger.

"Do you remember that guy at school who used count to three whenever he was scared to do something?" he asked.

Confused, she nodded, still unable to speak because of his finger pressed against her lips.

"One, two, three."

Suddenly his finger was replaced by his lips and all logical thought went out the window. His lips were soft and familiar against her own and she found her self responding to the kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. His tounge grazed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. His tounge danced with hers, exploring every part of her mouth.

They eventually pulled apart when the need for air got too much. He breathlessly leaned his forehead against hers, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. They stood there for a few more seconds, just staring at each other, until reality caught up with Teresa and she came crashing back down to earth with a bang. Gasping, she pulled away and took a few steps backwards, shaking her head as if it would help clear the mess in her mind.

"Teresa." Patrick said softly, not wanting to push her. She shook her head again.

"That shouldn't have happened." she whispered. "That really shouldn't have happened."

He took another step towards her, holding his hand out.

"But it did." he said, not much louder than her whisper. "I love you, Teresa."

She looked him in the eye for a split second before she bolted.

 **A/N:** Not gonna lie, that was my first kissing scene. *hides


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is personally one of my favourite chapter, I hope you enjoy it just as much. This chapter should answer the questions some of you have been asking, hopefully the way I've written it will satisfy you. This story is starting to near the end *sob* and I'm already crying about missing it :( Small bit of swearing in this chapter, it's just one word, nut I thought I'd warn you anyways.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters, I'm not getting any money from this, I'm just playing around.

* * *

Teresa lay her head on the kitchen table and groaned. She could have sworn she hadn't drank that much alcohol the previous night. Her pounding head disagreed. Someone started banging on the front door, and she covered her ears at the loud sound while most people at the table winced. Tommy's daughter Annie, who was one of the only people in the house who _wasn't_ hung over, rolled her eyes and got up to stop the constant banging.

"I need to see Teresa. Now. Please."

Teresa slowly lifted her head off the table. She remembered last night and closed her eyes slowly. _Shit._

"Teresa _definately_ can't come to the door right now." Annie said holding back her laughter as she watched her aunt attempt to stand up without the room spinning, or her getting sick. She held up a hand.

"I'm coming," she said. She knew she'd have talk about their kiss sooner or later, and she figuered the sooner, the better.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" he grinned as she closed the door after her.

"Too much." she groaned.

"Listen, Tess, about last night-"

Teresa held up a hand to stop him. "Last night was a mistake. Last night never happened. I had _way_ too much to drink and wasn't thinking straight. Had I been sober, I would never have done that. I am currently trying to forget that part of last night, and would appreciate it if you never mentioned it again."

He took her hand. "But Tess,-"

She shook her head sadly. "Please, Patrick. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"So you _do_ want to be with me."

She sighed. She could feel her resolve crumbling. He could see it too.

"Tessie." he said softly, pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She breathed in his familiar scent.

"Is it because of your family? Is that why you won't let yourself be with me?" he mumbled into her hair. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He chuckled at her confused expression.

"What does my family have to do with any of this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's no secret they don't like me."

She looked down sheepishly. "That might be my fault." He tilted his head to the side. "When we... broke up, I, ah, wasn't very happy with you. I think they just assumed you did something wrong."

"So why won't you let yourself be with me?" he insisted. She shrugged.

"Look, it just doesn't make sense for us to get back together." she told him. "I'm leaving in a couple of days, and we'll both be broken-hearted again. I don't want that." Quieter, she continued. "I guess blaming you for... I don't even know what, but it stopped me from missing you, from loving you. Problem is, I can't keep blaming you anymore."

He smiled at her. "What?" she asked self-consiously.

"You're beautiful. Even if you refuse to be with me just because your family don't like me." he teased.

"That's not true!" she said indignintly.

"Prove it." he said, still teasing her.

She looked at him. "Fine."

Her kiss surprised him, but it didn't take him long to recover and kiss her back, one hand resting on the side of her face. This kiss was much slower than their last one, and when she pulled away, Patrick pulled her into his embrace.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

"Ugh," she replied, still wrapped in his arms. "Girlfriend sounds so... immature. It makes it sound like we're seventeen again."

"Good movie." he commented and she laughed.

"If you want, we don't have to tell your family. Not yet, anyway. We can be like Romeo and Juliet." he said the last bit with a smile and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I should get back," she said gesturing in the direction of Ann's house.

He pulled her close again, moaning in mock frustration. "Do you have to?" he whined.

She smiled at his childishness. "They'll be wondering where I am." she pulled herself out of his arms and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, turning around to face him again. "Give your mom this. Tell her I said I always keep my promises."

She slipped the photo into his pocket, and left. He was sure she didn't sway her hips that much before.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Second last chapter, aww! I'd like to thank Nathalie for her continuous support, I can't thank her in person, so thank you! Let's go on!

 **Disclaimer:** no no no.

* * *

Teresa looked down at the text message she had just received and smiled.

 _School football pitch at 7? P x_

It had been four days since they became "Boyfriend and Girlfriend", although she didn't see why people had to label everything. They had spent every day since together, but her family thought that she was just catching up with some old school friends. She still hadn't told them she and Patrick were together again, but she knew she was running out of time. She was going back to California the day after tomorrow, and she didn't want to think about what would happen when she left again.

mmm

Teresa climbed over the fence blocking off the football pitch. She spotted the dark shadow of someone lying in the grass and made her way over to it.

"Hey," she said softly as she fell to the ground beside him.

"That's the big dipper." he pointed out the constallation as his greeting.

"Wow," she smiled, resting her head on his chest. He held her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

She knew they had to talk about her inevitable departure, and as much as she hated to ruin the moment, they might as well get it over with.

"I'm leaving soon." she whispered.

"Is anyone else having dejá vu?" he joked. She nudged him in the ribs and moved her head so she could look at his face.

"I'm serious Patrick."

His face turned serious. "I know."

She sat up and looked down at him, her hands on his chest.

"It feels nice to look down on you for once." she grinned.

He laughed and sat up too. "Spoilsport." she muttered.

He smirked mischeviously. "I heard that Miss Lisbon."

His hands rested on each rib cage and she glared at him.

"Patrick, what are you-"

He wiggled his fingers as he smirked at her.

"Patrick, I'm warning you, don't tickle-"

She clambered up and took off down the football pitch laughing, Patrick jumping up and following her.

With a job like hers, she had to be physically fit, and that plus her track experience from school made her pretty fast. Patrick however, had never been that fast, and he was soon lagging behind. Starting to feel sorry for him, she slowed down and let him wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around until she was dizzy and shrieking with laughter. He eventually put her down, and they both staggered to the ground.

Still giggling weakly, she turned back to him. "Seriously though, Patrick, I want to talk about this."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "I know," he said, pulling her up off the ground to stand in front of him. "And this time, I'm going to do it right."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. He kissed her hand softly.

Her eyes widened at a sight she never thought she'd see.

Patrick Jane.

On one knee.

In front of her.

Holding a diamond ring.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

 _He was not being serious._

"Teresa Lisbon." he began.

 _He was being serious._

"I know I messed things up last time round. And I know we've been together less than a week. And I know you probably think this is rushed. But I also know how I feel about you. Teresa, I am one hundred percent, madly, completly, utterly in love with you. And I want you to know how much you mean to me."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Please, let me finish. I stayed up all night writing this speech, no way is anyone going to interrupt me." She smiled weakly.

"I know you're going back to California on Saturday. And I know you don't want to be one of those couples that only see each other once a year. And yes, that was a direct quote from last time. But Tess, I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would pack up right now and go to Australia with you if I had to. California's nothing compared to that. I want to marry you, and grow old with you, and start a family with you, and do all the things that normal families do. So, Teresa Lisbon... will you marry me?"

She stared at him for thirty whole seconds (he counted) before her face broke into a massive smile, despite the tears running down her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big softie."

He got up and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Is that a yes, then?" he mumbled into her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and brought her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it's a yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Last Chapter! *sobs uncontrollably* Only the epilogue left after this. I really don't want this to end, I'm going to miss it so much. My Thursdays won't be the same without updating this! Thank you so much to everybody who has read, reviewed, followed, added this story to their favourites... it all means so much, you honestly have no idea how happy it makes me when I see people doing that. I hope you enjoy the final chapter and how I ended the story. Thank you all again!

 **Disclaimer:**...ah, no. Thanks anyways.

* * *

Patrick and Teresa stood awkwardly in Ann's living room, along with Ann, Michael, Louise, Teresa's three brothers, Carly, and Stan's wife Karen. Annie was outside in the garden keeping an eye on her younger cousins. Everyone looked a bit confused, including the three boys, who were looking at Patrick suspiciously.

"Am..." Teresa started. Patrick squeezed her hand genty in encouragement.

"What's he doing here?" Tommy interrupted.

"Well, if you gave me a minute to speak without interrupting, you might find out." Teresa snapped, her nerves getting the best of her. Tommy looked surprised, but was wise enough to shut up.

She cleared her throat. "Am.. me and Patrick are, uh... Me and Patrick are engaged."

Silence.

Teresa clutched Patrick's hand tighter, if that was even possibe. Chancing a glance at her family, she saw them staring at her, shock written all over their faces. She willed some one of them to speak, even if they were against her engagment.

Then she heard a squeal. Before she managed to look to see who made the atrocious noise, she found herself being rugby tackled by sparkles. Finally being let up for air, she saw that she had not in fact been attacked by sparkles and glitter, just Louise in a sparkly silver top.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by her family, all hugging and kissing her, and even Patrick got a handshake from Michael and a hug from Ann and Louise. Looking over to the couch, she saw Stan, Tommy and Jimmy standing at the edge of the group. Breaking free from Ann, who had already started crying, she held her arms open and they all hugged her at once, trying to do so without squishing her.

"I'm happy," she whispered into the hug. "Please be happy for me." She felt all three nod. She smiled, and when they went over and offered Patrick their hands in turn, her grin grew even bigger.

"They'd be proud," Stan whispered in her ear. "Mum and Dad. They'd be proud."

Unable to speak, she just nodded and wiped her tears.

xxx

After much time spent on congratulations and hugs, Patrick and Teresa left Ann to phone every relative and friend from Chicago to Timbuktu and made their way down the street to the Jane household, promising to come back that night for the _real_ celebration, which basically meant they would come back and get drunk with everyone else.

Teresa was welcomed into the Jane home with open arms, much like when she used visit before she left for California all those years ago.

Mrs. Jane, however, was much sharper than any of the Lisbon's. As soon as they entered the house, she noticed their entwined fingers, and the diamond was spotted not long after.

"How long has this been going on for?" she demanded.

Patrick and Teresa looked at each other in surprise. Mrs. Jane had never been against them as a couple, and had seemed happy for them when she noticed the ring, and now she wasn't?

Her face softened when she saw their reactions. "Relax, I'm happy for you both. I just can't believe you managed to keep it a secret for so long."

They looked at her sheepishly. "Not for that long, actually." Patrick admitted. "We've only been together again since Thursday."

For once, even the great Mrs. Catherine Jane was surprised. "Thursday?" she repeated. They nodded. "That's a bit quick, don't you think?"

"We don't think so." Patrick said, taking hold of Teresa's hand again. "I like to think of it as just picking up from where we left off last time."

Mrs. Jane smiled. "Well, looks like a congratulations is in order then."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jane." Teresa said as they hugged.

Patrick then went on to tell her about his decision to move to California with Teresa, which she took surprisingly well. After spending an hour or so with her future mother-in-law, Teresa invited her to Ann's house for the party, and the three of them made their way back to Teresa'a aunt's house.

xxx

Teresa placed a bottle of Paracetemol down on the table none to gently as Patrick held his head.

"I can't believe you drank that much last night," she said as she sipped her coffee. "You knew we were leaving early today!"

"M'sorry." he mumbled after her swallowed the painkillers.

She shook her head and went upstairs to get her suitcase (and pack Patrick's) muttering under her breath about alcohol and men and uselessness.

xxx

It took almost an hour later than planned, but eventually Patrick and Teresa were saying their goodbyes and setting off to Sacramento. Reaching over and taking her hand briefly as she pulled out of the drive, he smiled and kissed her knuckles softly. She smiled back and squeezed his hand before placing her own back on the steering wheel.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Patrick smirked.

"I'm sure." she answered determinately.

Smiling again, they drove off to start their new life in Sacramento, California, and make some more memories.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it! The epilogue of the story! I'd like to thank everyone for all your support, it means a lot. I'm going to miss this :( I won't be posting anything for a while because my Mock exams are starting at the beginning of February and my Oral exams in March. Then the official thing in June *panics*. So I have zero time for writing, but I'll be back! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope nope nope nope I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.

* * *

 **18 months later**

"Ready?"

Teresa took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, smoothing down her dress.

"Ready." she nodded.

Smiling, Louise handed her her bouquet and then took her own off Grace.

"Let's go, Boss." Grace smiled.

Before they got to the room door, it opened and revealed Stan, looking very smart in his three piece suit. He stopped short when he saw Teresa and his face broke into a smile.

"Wow." he said, taking her hand. "You look gorgous, sis."

"Thanks." she blushed.

The group, consisting of Teresa, her maid of honour Louise, her bridesmaid Grace, Ann and Stan, who was giving Teresa away, arrived at the church fasionably late. Ann snuck in and took her seat at the top of the church with Michael, Tommy, Annie, Stan's family, Jimmy and a heavily pregnant Carly.

The doors opened and Teresa'a niece and nephew, who were the flower girl and page boy, walked down the aisle hand in hands as everyone awed at the cuteness. They were followed by Grace, and then Louise. Finally, Teresa and Stan walked down the aisle with their arms linked.

Reaching the top of the church, Stan released his sister, kissing her on the cheek and shaking Patrick's hand.

Teresa turned to face her soon-to-be husband and smiled softly at him. He returned her smile and gently took her hand. They both turned to the priest as he began the service.

xxx

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest eventually announced. "You may kiss the bride."

The turned back to each other and the church errupted into applause and cheers as their lips met.

"I love you, Mr. Jane." Teresa whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Jane." Patrick replied before kissing her again.


End file.
